Bhaal Sereto
Apperance He appears as a normal human male in a an black & white outfit. His hair has an unnatural silver color and resembles the mane of a lion, crowning a sharp, angular face with two intense lavander eyes. Personality Arrogant, impulsive and cold-hearted. Bhaal believs himself to be perfect and his plans and skills unmatched by anyone. History Bhaal is an ancient arrancar, having stalked Hueco Mundo and the real world for millenia. Initally a opportunist Vasto Lorde, he would find the strongest creatures - wether Hollow, Shinigami or human - and stalk them. Power ineviatabely invites conflict and he would capitalize from the battles of powerfull entities. Regardless who won, he would feast on the remains of the fallen...and if the other combatant also recieved heavy injuries, he would profit by administering the finishing blow. As such he consumed many powerfull entities, becomign exceptionally powerfull in the process. And as his power grew, so did his ambition and arrogance. Soon he begun openly attacking targets he deemed "worthy" of his attention. In time he became one of the most powerfull arrancar in Hueco Mundo and started gathering a small following. Those that he deemed usefull to his growth or "uninteresting", he devoured. Fearfull of his power, his underlings praised his every move. It wasn't long untill all that followed him were spinless worms that only fed his arrogance even more. He earned several nicknames, most notably "the silver-haired demon" and "the Silver Devourer" Aizens coming was an event that made Bhaal feel fear and anticipation again, after a long time. Following his primal nature that served him well in the past, he hid and waited. When Soul Society invaders entered Las Noches, he was observing the battles from the shadows, sometimes descending on the looser to fuel his own power even more. For a time after Aizens defeat, he dissapeared along with his followers. Some rumors placed him in the world of the living, but now he seems to have appeared again, more powerfull than ever. Abilities & Powers Amazing Strength: Bhaal posseses mounstrous physical strength, easily dwarfing a Shinigami captain. Extreeme Spiritual Pressure: Over the millenia, Bhaal has grown into a beeing of almost grotesque power. His spiritual pressure alone is enough to disable if not outright kill most opponents. Veteran Fighter: Bhaal is a good fighter, especially proficient in unarmed combat, but despite his own oppinion on his skills as "unmatched", he relied on stealth and opportunity for much of his life. Later, when he grew powerfull, he realied on his monstrous strength and speed and having beaten so many opponents, begun equating it with swordsmanship skill. While capable, his actual swordsmanship skill is below most captains. Sonido Mastery: Stealth Expert: Altough an expert at using stealth, Bhaal has all but abandoned it due to his power. Hierro: Bhaal posseses a incredibly strong hierro. Absorbtion: Bhall posseses an amazing ability that allows him to sometimes make an attack or power of an oponent he devoured his own. The process is poorly understood, but it seems to be connected with the state of his meal. Fresh kills with lots of spiritual energy left (which is rare in itself) apparently increase the chances of gaining a power. As a result Bhaal posses a whole host of various powers, even tough he never uses most of them (some are simply weak and he never bothered to stregthen them, for others he sees no use). CERO & BALA Ressurection Oscuridad (Darkness) Category:Fanon Character Category:Arrancar